Kindred Spirits
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: They were almost always working with each other. He knew that she liked him, but who was going to make the first move? He had thought about for a long time before acting on his feelings, in the end, he had been a fool to think that she was anything but incredible. The relationship they wanted could be viewed as a violation of the rules. Can they survive? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She looked beyond the top of her laptop screen and wondered if he ever thought about her. She knew that he was involved with someone on and off, but she did not see it going anywhere. To her, they did not seem to feel like a good fit. She really liked him and with that thought leaving her mind, she noticed him leave his desk and moving to her cubicle/tech room. She was working on her laptop to determine the current suspects whereabouts on last Friday. She had actually found a lead so they could question him more, as he walked up to her she said "I have street cam footage of your suspect" She got up off her chair taking in every inch of his toned muscles as he walked towards her. He was exactly like an Aztec god. Walking over to the large flat screen she showed him what she had found. She was a little shy when he asked: "Do you think that this will get us a confession"?

She looked towards him and said "Well detective I am not actually a detective like you are in the field, but my gut feeling is that he will roll over for you the second you bring him into the interrogation room. He looked back to her with a smile and thought she would be a great asset to our team as a detective. He wondered if she wanted to be in the field.

She dressed seductively for him only on days when she was working a case with his team, but secretly she thought about what a good team the two of them might make. She thought about Beckett and Castle and even though their relationship was on the down low, but she was not exactly a civilian investigator. But with the rules within the NYPD she was reserved a little. She wanted him but would not make herself out to be a fool if it went wrong. She gave him the information he needed to make his case rock solid.

Esposito wondered about her sometimes, why she was still single. She was a gorgeous woman and yet she never made any mention of any men in her life. He finally decided to grow a pair and walk over to her later and talk to her on a more personal level. He just needed a starting point to get the conversation going. So he decided that he would very confidently ask her out for dinner one night. He would start their conversation about his last Yankee game he went to hoping that she would be a fan.

He was walking over to her cubicle she sat firmly in her chair writing up a request for security footage for another case and thought this is it. He started to talk about last night's Yankee game and wondered if she caught any of it. She told him that she had watched about 3 innings of it on the TV but missed the end. Really it was a great ending of the series between Boston. They won 6 to 4. Thanks for the update have you always been a Yankee fan? He remembers when his father took off from work and they'd take in an afternoon game on a Thursday. He tells her "my dad loved them and so do I" Well maybe we should catch a game together sometime? Whoa, he was the one going to ask her out and she asks him to a game?. He likes the idea and asks when she would want to see a game. Tori thinks a second and checks the Yankee schedule on her computer "There is a Saturday game at 1:05 against the Texas Rangers how about that game?" He agrees and adds "Maybe after we beat up on Texas we can go on from the stadium to a great little place, not too far for dinner?" She likes the idea and tells him "It's a date" Should I meet you there or ...Tori what kind of man would I be if we met at the stadium, no I will pick you up around 10:30 on Saturday morning. "why so early?" she asks him raising an eyebrow. "I have my reasons it's going to be a surprise, just be ready okay?" She agrees and they go about their day. Saturday rolls around and he is at her door ringing the bell. Looking out the window her heart skips a beat or two. He looks up after she calls to him and tells him she will be right down. Checking herself in the bathroom mirror she is as ready as she will ever be. Opening the door and walking through he is surprised that they are both wearing Paul O'Neil pinstripe jerseys. He suppresses a laugh and so does she. "Is he your favorite player?" He asks. She nods yes and off they go.

Getting to the stadium he meets a detective from the 44th precinct and he gives them both all access to the playing field. They watch batting practice and talk with one of her favorite players Derek Jeter. Even though he is a baseball superstar he is a down to earth person and is a very private person. Talking to him like they knew him all of their lives they wish him a great game and move to take their seats. Finding their seats they are down the third base line and get settled in to watch a great game. They do all the touristy things, like foam fingers, hats, and of course Yankee pennants. She looks at him and asks "Was that my surprise?" He sees the yearning in her eyes and tells her "I'd thought you'd like it". She throws both arms around his neck pulls him in close and whispers "I loved it, thank you so much Javi". The Yankees destroy the Rangers with a score of 12 to 1. Feeling that this is going so well they move onto the next part of their date.

Walking about 4 blocks there is a small bistro that they were told had great pasta. She moves closer to him reaches down to his hand and intertwines their fingers together. He is comfortable with this and responds to her touch by squeezing her hand gently acknowledging her. She is happy with the way things are and thinks that he could be a man she could love. The arrive at the bistro and ask for a table for two. Sitting they look over the menu. When the waiter arrives they ask what the specials are, the waiter reads them off and after he finishes Javi asks what he would recommend. The waiter suggests they should try the Cajun chicken and linguine. It is a house specialty. They both agree and request a good wine to accompany their meal. The waiter retreats to the kitchen to place the order and return with the wine. She thinks now is a good time to get to know him and asks some general questions. So "I know you served in the Army what was your M.O.S.?" he looks a little stunned "How do you know about an M.O.S."? "My brother was 153Alpha he could fly any type of rotary aircraft". "Wow I always admired those guys it takes a lot of guts to do what they do". I was 180 Alpha. I was a Special Forces Warrant Officer.

"Did you like what you did?"

"Actually, I did, my job was to protect our troops on the ground. I did it with pride." She liked seeing him proud.

"Who is your favorite band?"

"I love anything older like Led Zep, The Doors, Aerosmith, bands like that".

"Are you the type of woman who likes Romantic movies or will anything do?"

"Romantic movies are good but even women get tired of them after a while"

The waiter returns with two glasses of Ceritas Chardonnay. Then presented them with their meal. It was a really great meal and the wine complimented the pasta excellently. Before they knew it they were done eating and decided that they could not fit anything else in so dessert was out of the question. Getting the attention of the waiter Javi asked for the check and happily paid for their food. This was a great night he thought to himself. Walking out into the crisp New York City air they hailed a cab and he took her home.

Arriving right they were 12 hours ago they both exited the cab. She took his hand in hers and wrapped her other hand around his neck and drew him in close, feeling her breath on his face she gently brushed her lips against his and kissed him ever so gently. He was in heaven she did things to him he only dreamed a woman could do to him. He responded by lightly returning her kiss and allowed her to enter his mouth. Her tongue hungrily explored what he gave her access to and standing there in front of her building she wanted more from him hoping that he felt the same she broke off their kiss. Leaving him was so hard for her that kiss was heaven. "Do you want to come up?" Every part of his body wants her so badly but he wants this to work for both of them and he honestly told her "as much as I want to be with you right this second, I want to do this right and not rush into anything" looking at him in a new light she regretfully agrees with his decision. The date was a great time and if this was any indication where they were headed then she would gladly wait for him.

He leans in once again and gently gives her a lingering soft kiss and tells her that he will see her on Monday at the 12th. But, if she needs someone to talk to she can always call him. He turns to walk her up to her apartment and watches her go into the building. Leaving her he catches a cab back to his place and wonders what she is doing right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning his phone was ringing with the default ringtone. It was 10:17 am and reaching over to pick up his cell he remembered he told her that she could call him anytime if she was feeling lonely. Hoping it was her he answered "Javi," his voice still laden with sleep. The line was silent so he asked,

"Tori"

"Hey is it alright that I called?"

He told her that it was fine and he asked how she was. She told him "I really had a great time last night and I am fine, thanks for asking"

"So did I" she then asked hoping he would say yes "Javi would you like to come over for dinner at my place tonight?" She was holding her breath and was starting to turn blue waiting for his response.

"Tori, I'd love to but I am on call tonight so if a body drops I will need to leave in a hurry if that's okay? It's not that I want to, but the job comes first do you understand?"

She understands that his job will always come first and agrees. "What time should I come over?" She tells him to come over around 6:30. "Should I bring anything with me?" She says "No it's okay I will have everything set."

He thinks about what they did last night and wanting to make a good impression he walks up to her door at 6:29 promptly. Ringing the bell and the buzzer buzzes allowing him to open the entry door. Walking up to the 3rd floor he nervously raises his hand and knocks very softly on the apartment door 3 H. She almost does not hear the knock at first, but while she was so close to the front door she moves over and opens the door. What she sees makes her heart melt, there standing in front of her is the perfect man. In one hand he has a very beautiful bouquet of flowers and in the other hand he has a great selection of white wine. It looks to be Bella Sara. He is dressed so very sharply. She invites him in and he walks through the doorway. He is amazed at how she looks again he thinks back to last night and wonders what else she could do to him to make him feel this way.

She tells him to have a seat while she finishes getting the meal prepared. He does just that. Sitting in the very large sectional wrap around sofa, he looks around to get a feel of what she likes and dislikes. He notices that she likes to read and listen to older LP's. He notices her vast collection of LP's are mostly from the 60's and the 70's. Too many artists to mention. She also has all of Castles novels, along with Peterson, Lehane and a couple from King. Quite an avid reader he thought to himself. Looking over to the kitchen, he asks, "Is there anything I can do to help?" She says yes and asks him if he could possibly get a vase and place the flowers into it with a little bit of water and then place them on the table so they can both admire their beauty. He can't help but to say to her "The flowers are not the only things that are beautiful here." Her cheeks blush with a redness she hopes he won't notice. Walking over to the table, he places the red roses in the center of the table. Returning to the kitchen, he looks to her devotedly and takes her in. His eyes can't believe what he sees. She is something so beautiful. She is adorned with a sheer black dress that barely makes it down to her mid thigh. She is the complete package, he never sees her like this because even though the department has become lax with their dress code she would still wear more reserved clothing while she was at work. She tells him that dinner is almost ready. Getting two wine glasses and opening the bottle of Bella Sara Pinot Grigio he poured the two large glasses of the wine. Tori had wanted everything to go exceptionally well tonight. She had prepared a spinach stuffed chicken breast and it was almost done cooking. Not knowing what his appetite was she had made four entrees hoping he had brought his hunger for food with him.

Tori plates their food and brings both plates out to her dining room. Sitting down only after she has been seated he sits and tells her "Tori this looks absolutely delicious." Happy with his comment they both start eating and are enjoying each others company. The meal is just about finished and she announces that she has salad and dessert still to go and would he want either. He is amazed at how much effort she has put into pleasing him and tells her that he would like both please. Leaving the table and taking the dirty dishes with her she quickly gets the salads from the crisper in the fridge. Placing them down on the table, he looks and sees that this is just the perfect dinner. They finish the salad and this time he is the one who retreats back to the kitchen and places the salad dishes in the sink and moves to the refrigerator to get the desert. What he sees is a New York style cheesecake made from scratch. She saunters up behind him and tells him that there is a strawberry sauce that needs to be heated up in a saute pan and then poured over the cheesecake. She grabs the sauce and the saute pan and heats up the sauce. Javi cuts the cheesecake with a kitchen knife and placed 2 slices of cake on each of the plates.

She is finished heating up the sauce and she turns to him and sees that he was watching her, "can you bring over the plates so I can put the sauce on the cake...it's better when the sauce is hot. It's kind of a hot/cold experience." He does what she asks and they move back to the table. Lifting his fork to his mouth the first thought he has is that she was totally right. This was an amazing combination, hot and cold it was almost like a total euphoria. Seeing the look on his face she thinks she has pleased his appetite. She just hopes she is up for the rest of the night. Secretly she wants him to spend the night either in her bed or in the guest room she will take either, it has been so long since she has had the company of a man and does not want to blow it with him. She remembers what he said last night at her door and she hopes that she can change his mind tonight. Finishing up the desert she leaves the table once again and takes his empty plate with her and moves to the sink. Starting the water so she can wash the dirty dishes, he decides if this is the right time to let her know what he is feeling for her.

So he decides that this is the right time. Walking up behind her knowing that she can't really fend off his advances because she is washing the dishes. He gently places his hands on her shoulders and as she is feeling this she practically melts into his touch. She almost falls weak at her knees but somehow stays standing. She turns her head and sees a very eager Javi Esposito giving her his trademark grin. This is turning out to be exactly what she wanted and was in no way going to screw it up. Using her body by pressing into his touch to let him know it was okay to move forward he gets the message and gently moves his hands down to her mid back. Shuttering, she seriously needs him to take her into his arms and let him have his way with her. Finishing the dishes and turning off the water she turns to face him and he says "I thought you'd never finish those dirty dishes." Now she knows that this is the man she is going to be with for the rest of her life.

He caresses her lower abdomen with his left hand and with his right he explores her really nice ass, making her want more contact she backs her ass fully into his hand. He thinks back to last night, he needs to ask her if this is what she really wants so he asks "Tori I am not going to do something that you are not ready for so I need to know where we are in our relationship."

She tells him "Even though we have only had one official date I'd like let you know that I have been fantasizing about you for about the last 5 months Javi"

He is totally caught off guard and he can't believe what she had just told him. Moving his hand to hers, he interlock their fingers together and he draws her in for a gentle hug. She is loving every minute of this and starts walking to the general direction of her bedroom, pulling him with her. Suddenly she comes to a dead stop. Her arm goes taught. Turning back she sees him standing there with concern in those big beautiful brown eyes of his. Noting his concern she makes it clear that this is what she wants, so he lets her lead the way to her bedroom. She must have anticipated that he would agree to make a honest woman out of her because she had scented candles lit in almost every part of the room and they give off a great smelling aroma. Stopping and looking at her in the candlelight, he thought this was his one and only. He so very much wanted to make this experience something she would never forget...


	3. Chapter 3

Javier Esposito was raised to treat a woman like she was a goddess. Never degrade or berate them at any time. His father had always treated his mom like she was a god, so Tori was no different. So the act of making love to this beautiful woman was not an endeavor he would take lightly. He was committed to her. She led him to the edge of her queen sized bed. She was hoping she had read all the signals he gave her at dinner and needed to ask him if this what he wanted. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here with you" Another layer of her shell around her heart melted away. He took her arm and pulled her closer to him before she knew it they were embraced in a gentle body hug, she needed to feel every part of his body as she embraced him in the hug. After being together for what seemed to be a lifetime they split apart and he cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss but she wanted more and he understood. His tongue was asking to enter her mouth, she did not resist but rather explored his mouth again. She loved being kissed this way. It was like she was hoping for the best and getting it.

Slowly he reached very softly and drew down the zipper on her thin almost see through black dress. She never felt his hand reach up for the zipper. The next thing she felt was a chill and she shivered a little because her dress was laying in a rumpled puddle at her feet he quickly drew her in tighter to warm her more. She was in heaven and could not imagine this night being any better. Anticipating that he would want to move forward with their relationship she neglected to wear a bra, but wore a racy pair of panties from Victoria's Secret. They were white and needed to present herself as the virgin she was to him because she was one. Sure she had been on dates with men but she never found a man to make love with until she met Javi. He stepped back and removed his button down shirt and took her in. She was beautiful in every way. Her breasts were the perfect shape and size. He wondered if her nipples were sensitive and would use this to drive her crazy with his mouth. He could not wait to find out.

She grabbed his belt and slowly removed it from his pants. Letting his pants fall to the floor joining her dress. He was in his briefs, this made her chuckle a little because she really thought he would have been a boxer type of man. Slowly slipping her fingers into the waistband of his briefs she gently lowered them to the floor as well. He shivered a little when she did this but quickly dismissed it. Then he was there in front of her in the suit he was born in, and she took all of him in. His cock was large, very wide and she was going to need to take her time adjusting to him and give them both what they wanted. He moved her back to the bed and gently laid her on it. Kneeling in front of her he took the very thin material of her lacy panties and lowered them from her waist, over her hips, and down her thighs and finally past her feet placing them at the edge of the bed.

Looking at her he wondered why he had ever waited so long to ask her out in the first place. She was perfect, beautiful breasts, tight ass, and all she had was a landing strip leading right to her folds. Starting at her neck he started kissing every inch of her body. She writhed under his touch but silently begged him for more. Reaching her breasts he played with both of her nipples at the same time. His mouth gently sucking and devouring her right one, while he teased the left one between his thumb and index fingers. He listened to her moan with pleasure and he began moving a little quicker. Cascading lower to her stomach she put one of her hands on his head trying to force his head into her folds where she needed the pressure. He had other ideas, first, he gently rubbed her clit to get her wet but he never needed too because she was there already. So he placed his finger on her clit and started rubbing a soft circular motion between her nub and her folds but then she wanted more and he responded. Slipping his finger inside of her he quickly added two more fingers into her core. As she was being worked into a frenzy he lowered his mouth onto her clit while still moving furiously in and out of her until she let go. He did not know what was going on but there was a release of clear fluid that scared him. Quickly he looked up and the look on her face was one of utter bliss. She was out of it for about 3 minutes. Raising her head she looked at him and said "What did you do?" "I have never done that before...ever!"

"Well, I am glad that we found out that you have some hidden talents that you don't know about." She playfully slapped his arm and drew him in for a fierce deep kiss.

When she was satisfied she looked into his beautiful brown eyes and asked "Javi you took care of me but what about you?" he told her "Listen I was brought up to treat a woman exactly as that... a woman." As long as you are happy then...she cut him off mid sentence and said "Listen to me, and I am going to say this only once okay? Since we are both here and naked I am thinking that we have moved forward with our relationship don't you?" She waited until he answered her and he did with a nod. I am happy that you are going to take care of me sexually but you need to have some fun too. She reached down to his throbbing cock and started stroking it. He could not resist any longer he turned towards her and told her "I love you" She returned his comment with one of her own "I love you too now you would not be saying that because I am getting you aroused again would you?" He looked at her slyly. Tori asked him to make love to her. He wanted it to be perfect and in his eyes it was. He was with the most beautiful woman and they were about to share a very intimate experience together. But before they started their session she needed to tell him her secret "Javi,...I need to tell you something" He looked at her and thought the worst like she already had a boyfriend he almost went limp...

"I am a virgin" Those words almost knocked him off the bed and when he recovered he made the following statement "Tori I am in love with you and have been for quite some time I just never knew how to show you"

"Javi you can show me right now" He moved next to her pulling her naked form into his and they fit together just so right, he never wanted to let her go. Caressing her lower back he moved back to her breasts and that got her aroused again. She grabbed his hand and forcefully moved it to her core and he gently slipped his fingers into her once more. She was ready to go again but, this time, it would be different he spread her legs and he tongued her gently. She was moaning again and she looked down to him and said "Please Javi show me how much you love me" Taking her legs and spreading them wider he made passionate love to her. She loved every second of it. It was an incredible experience she thought would unite them and she was right. This was the beginning of a relationship that she could see going the distance. After they were done he placed his hand on her abdomen and asked "so how do you feel?"

"I am in heaven, you were so amazing babe, that was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life, and I am totally in love with you!"

He responded with "Tori the feeling is so very mutual."

After they had relaxed in each others comfort they were a couple and now he thought there was what the NYPD would think of their relationship. Should they be like Beckett and Castle and keep their love for each other a secret? Or should they just come out and tell the truth and face whatever consequences the department wanted to dish out. He did not want to ruin the mood but it weighed heavy on his mind and so he asked her "Tori what do you think we should do?"

She raised her head off his chest and asked "About what?"

He told her that they would be under total scrutiny if they let it be known that they were involved with each other.

She thought it for a while and told him "Javi, I love you and I am thinking that we let it be known that we are together and face whatever comes our way...what do you think?"

"I am loving your decision and will stand by you whatever happens"

She looks at him and sees it in his eyes and then she knows he is the one for her. Because he has a look of total commitment towards her on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It's early on Monday morning, Espo is at his desk dreading the visit he is going need to make with Captain Gates. Thinking about how he needs to word it without giving too much away about him and Tori. So with this in mind as Kate walks in he thinks that a woman's point of view might help him explain it better to Gates. He asks her to meet him in the break room after she gets settled in at her desk. She nods. Walking to the break room Espo is hesitant on how to talk to her "Kate I need to ask you your thoughts about a problem I might have"

Kate looks at him concerned "Might have...Espo what's up?"

"Well it's like this, I um what I mean is..I um..."

"Espo just spit it out will you! It can't be that bad!"

"Well Tori and I are now dating and I could see it turning very serious in the near future. We are crazy about each other and I am asking you what do you think will happen if we tell the department about our relationship?"

Kate thinks for a second and tells him "Well, I am not too sure what would happen." "She is a detective, but she is a lower grade than you, but she works in a different department. Javi I am so happy for you and Tori. I hope things work out for the two of you."

Espo needs to talk to Gates. He hopes that this will be okay but he won't know for sure until he talks to her.

Gates gets in around 8 and since then Tori has been by to see him twice and called him once asking if he talked to Captain Gates yet. Now he really needs to get this done with, he gets up and walks up to her door and knocks.

"Enter" comes her answer.

Espo walks in and closes the door behind him. "Sir, I need to ask you a question reguarding NYPD policies."

Looking up to him she says "okay detective continue"

"I need to know what the rules are about two members of the NYPD who want to date and possibly more?"

"Possibly more" she asks...raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes Sir"

"Detective Esposito let me get this straight you and another member of the NYPD want to know what the policy is towards dating and maybe more? Is this the jist of it?"

Espo shakes his head in the yes fashion.

"And can I ask what this possibly for more refers to?"

Now he gets a nervous boldness "The possibly of more, might be marriage, Sir."

"Well, as you know detectives within the same squad are not really supposed to get involved with each other in that capacity." "But I have a feeling that she is not in our squad...is that correct?"

Espo's face almost turns red and says "Your right, she is not in our squad"

"Okay, detective I will get the correct information for you about this matter. Dismissed detective" Picking up the phone Gates presses the #3 speed dial on her phone placing a call to 1PP.

Espo returns to his desk and wonders. Grabbing his cell phone he calls Tori, she answers "Hey Babe, how did it go?" He loves her enthusiasm and asks her to meet him on the 3rd floor conference room in five minutes. He hangs up and looks around to see a smiling Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. Thinking that they know something that he doesn't he turns back and shuffles some paperwork on his desk to make it look like he is doing something before actually getting up from his desk to leave. Walking towards the stairwell door he slips out and walks down to the 3rd floor. He sees her before he even gets there. She is so happy to see him she can't contain her joy. "Hey chika" She smiles at him and wants so much to hold him, but she waits patiently until she hears his news.

"I'm not too sure that we have done the right thing." Her smile drops from her face instantly and even though he knows that the request is still pending he takes her into his arms and whispers into her ear "Listen babe, I am going to make this right and will do everything in my power to make them see that we will still be able to work together without our relationship distracting our performance on the job." She separates from their embrace and looks up to him and says "I know that you will" tears start to form and he raises his hand to her cheek "hey there will be none of this alright we are in love and we will figure this out." Moving in to kiss her he does so very passionately and she responds. Breaking it off she tells him

"We should wait until later okay? Even though we are trying to get the go ahead to date, I think that we should wait until the official word comes down from 1PP."

He agrees with her thinking and asks shyly "your place or mine? Could we meet at your place say around 6 pm?" Thinking of a great idea he says "that would be great, I'll see you then." He releases her hand he never knew he was holding and immediately she felt the loss of his touch. Turning for the door he let her leave for her office so it would not be that suspicious seeing them both come out together. Waiting about 3 minutes, he had an idea but he would need help pulling it off.

Arriving back to the homicide floor there is energy happening all around the floor. Detectives making their way from the murder board and the case files to try and piece together any type of clue that might help them get a solid lead on this case. Beckett and Castle look over to Espo and Kate says "Nice of you to join us, Javi. Where ya been?"

"Whats going on" Espo asks questionably "I was only gone for 5 minutes."

"We were able to identify the the victim as one John Baumiller"

"So what's the big deal?"

"He just so happened to be the son of a New York state senator Paul Baumiller."

Espo wants to know if the senators office has had any pull in getting answers at the 12th.

"Well I'd guess with all that's going on that his office did."

Espo walks over to Castle and Beckett and wants to know where they are.

They talk about the case in length and decide that Castle and herself look into finding one suspect and Espo and Ryan should look into another suspect as well. Telling them to watch each others backs, they all head out to track down their suspects. Ryan and Espo hit a dead end in the search for their suspect. On the way back to the 12th his cell phone rang. "Esposito" he answered "Espo any luck finding your guy?" Kate asked.

Espo told her that after searching the building where their suspect was last seen they had come up empty.

She told them to return back to the 12th and meet up with them. He asks how her and Castle did and she replies "We had him in our sights but, he was a slippery little bastard and he ditched us on 22nd between 4th & 5th avenues so we are coming back to the 12th also." While he was on the phone with Beckett he was receiving another incoming call. Asking Beckett to hold a second as answers the 2nd call. Not recognizing the incoming number he answers his phone.

"Espisoto" he says "Yes Sir, Yes Sir, No Sir, well that might a little on the impossible side Sir okay Sir, we are heading back now." He swaps the call back to Beckett and tells her that he and Ryan will meet her back at the 12th.

Ryan looks so lost and he asks "What was all that about?"

"Ryan I am not at a point where I can talk to you about what's going on, but I promise in the near future I will tell you everything that's happening okay?"

The rest of the ride back was a silent one. Ryan had known that Espo had been under a lot of stress lately, but they always told each other everything. Letting him have the space he needed he kept his comments to himself. Parking in the underground garage they made their way up to the fourth floor. Espo walks off the elevator and heads over to his desk. Gates, eying him as he walks off the elevator and she waits for him to take a seat at his desk before calling him into her office.

Adding the new information to the murder board he steps back taking it all in to see if there is anything that might make his brain figure out the next possible clue. He can't seem to get a handle on what is going on in his head. Beckett and Castle walk in just as he was thinking there was another part of the puzzle missing. He voices his concerns to Kate and Rick and they will take his idea and decide that they should put their heads together and come up with something. Just as they are going to all head to the break room for a cup of coffee, Gates raps on her glass window as Espo walks by catching his attention

He enters and says, "Yes Sir what can I do for you?"

Detective "Please have a seat"...


	5. Chapter 5

"Detective Esposito, I have been on the phone with 1PP for about an hour. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that while you are not allowed to engage with a active member within the NYPD, there is however a silver lining. Because you are a homicide detective 2nd grade, and Miss Ellis is a detective sergeant with the cyber division, the brass has informed me that since you have limited interaction with each other during the course of your duties and you both work in different aspects of case solving they have informed me that they will green light your seeing each other."

Espo looks at his captain and asks "Captain Gates how did you know it was Tori?"

"Really detective did you really think I had no idea? Seriously?"

Espo rubs his hand to his face and then says "man I need to do a better job hiding my feelings"

Gates just looks at him with a semi smile on her face and then dismisses him with a wave of her hand.

Esposito gets up and walks back out of her office. There is one call he needs to make immediately. Kate and Rick look at him trying to open his phone when Kate calls out to him "Hey Espo is everything okay." Rick can see that he is nervous and flustered with Kate's comment then it hits him...

He walks over to Kate's desk "Spill now or else, what do the two of you know?"

Kate responds "We both know that you are crushing on a very pretty cyber cop."

Espo wonders how they found out about Tori and him "hey Beckett did you guys have anything to do with what 1PP told gates?"

Castle let's a small smile appear on his face. Rick looks up to Javier and tells him that with every new possibility of love, it needs to be unhindered. So just go with your heart. Turning back to his desk Espo smiles, but sports a very manly smile. Pulling out his phone he scrolls to her number, hits send and waits for her to pick up. Answering on the third ring he greets her with "Hey Lover." Her heart melts instantly when he speaks.

"Hey Baby" She is hoping that he has some news. "So what did you find out?"

"I am happy to say that we have a green light to date each other, but we need to be professional while we are on the job. I was thinking that if we are ever assigned a case where you need to relay information to me about the case instead of telling me you could give Kevin the case findings, then he can share with me."

She likes the way he thinks and agrees almost immediately. She is loving the new Javier he is thinking about what she needs and she decides to ask him over to her place tonight for dinner again and if time permits, and maybe a good movie.

"Javi would you like to come over for dinner again tonight?"

He thinks about his current workload and tells her that he would love to, but they are in the middle of a case but if the leads they have now don't pan out then he will be able to make it tonight. But he tells her "Tori if we have a solid lead then me and Kevin will likely need to follow it through. What time did you want to eat?"

She thinks a second trying to gauge if he does get a good lead that he could possibly be done in time for meeting her "How does 7 pm sound?"

"That sounds great." He hates hanging up the phone with her its like he is losing a part of himself when he does. When has he ever felt like this before and he is not a girl so he can't understand why he is feeling like this. It must be that he is totally in love with her.

Kevin jolts him from his thoughts and tells him that they need to take a road trip to Staten Island to try to locate a suspect. Looking at his watch he thinks that if this is the only lead the will run down today he should have no problem meeting Tori for dinner at her place tonight. They depart the precinct and head over to Staten Island.

For once Kevin drives Javi had given up his driving rights when he threw Kevin the keys to the radio car. The drive out to the suspect's address was uneventful and needless to say after staking out his place for 3 hours they had come up empty. So Kevin asked Espo if they should call it a night, and he jumped when he grabbed his arm and said "Kev look over there."

Kevin turned his head left and walking up the street is was what looked like their suspect. Javi, let's get him closer so we can be positive with the ID okay?

Espo agrees and 30 seconds later they both look at each other and slide out of the car walking over to the suspect. The suspect sees them coming towards him on the sidewalk and draws something from his waistband and lowers his right hand to his side concealing what he removed. Kevin takes a direct head on tactical approach while Espo flanks the suspect from the left. In a second things change for the worse and shots ring out and even though they were prepared for just about anything they never expected this. By the time Kevin had time to respond he had been hit 8 times by rounds from a MAC-10. Espo, on the other hand, had seen what was about to happen and charged the suspect from the left and paid dearly for it. Espo was hit 12 times in total. Kevin's vest took 6 of the MAC-10 rounds directly. The only two that hit his body were the one that hit his upper shoulder and grazed his right calf. Lying on the sidewalk he emptied his service weapon into the suspect, who is now lying directly in front of him.

Kevin looks to his his left and sees Javi lying on the sidewalk also. He is hit but does not know how badly. Crawling over to his partner he grabs the collar of his vest and shakes him...no response at all. Removing his radio he calls central dispatch "Central, this is Detective Ryan from the 12th precinct shield number 42344. Officers down, I say again Officers down. I need backup at the intersection of Midland Ave. and Lisbon Place. Please acknowledge, Kay"

 _Kay, Units available near Midland Ave and Lisbon Place please respond code 3! Officers down._

Rolling Espo onto his back he tries to see if he can help him. He is shocked at what he sees. Javi is full of MAC-10 bullet holes. Most have hit his vest but he is also hit in non threatening locations on his body or so he hopes. He pulls his cell phone out and hits #2 on his speed dial.

"Beckett" She answers

He does not know how to start to tell her what has happened.

Pulling her phone away from her ear she looks at the caller ID and then asks Kevin if he is still there.

He can't make his mouth form sentences. "Beckett it's me, Ryan"

"Kevin what's wrong" The alarm in her voice was clear cut.

He still could not tell her what had happened and then the phone call cut off. The cell carriers signal on Staten Island was not the greatest. So he redialed the call. He explains to Beckett what happened.

In the distance he heard sirens heading towards him they were probably cops from the 121st precinct. He held Javi's hand until someone reached them. He was unconscious but he was still breathing and he had a very faint pulse. He felt a slight grip on his hand and looked down to Espo. His eyes were open and he tried to say something to him. Kevin lowered his ear to Espo's mouth and he whispered the following "Kev, I was supposed to meet Tori for dinner tonight. Could you stop by her place and explain to her why I could not make it there tonight?"

Kevin was speechless with he had just revealed. He thought that he and Lanie were still an item.

"Espo after we get you to the hospital I will personally drive over there and tell her what happened here tonight."

Espo squeezes his hand a little tighter and then whispers to Kevin "Kevin please don't tell her I was hit so badly Okay? Sugar coat it for me would you?" Ryan shakes his head in agreement. The cops show up and start going through the motions of securing evidence after there has been a police shooting. Closing down streets, raising crime scene tape, and looking for evidence. The ambulance arrives shortly and load Espo into it. Responding to the hospital there is probably not one red light the driver had not run to get his patient to the hospital. Kevin rides with Javi. He had left the keys to the squad car with the highest ranking officer there. He gave him instructions to relinquish the keys only to one Detective Kate Beckett and not another soul.

Beckett and Castle arrive at the scene 22 minuets after they took Javi to the hospital. Which is a feat in itself from Manhattan. A large sergeant walks over to her and asks if she is Detective Beckett.

She says yes and asks what happened here. He goes into what he thinks has happened and then after he is done he grabs her hand and places the keys to the unmarked into her hand.

She thinks about how to get two cars to the hospital, and can't believe she is actually going to say this but she does anyway.

"Castle I need you."

He walks over to her after surveying the crime scene and asks her whats up.

She regrettably tells him that he needs to drive the cruiser over to the hospital so the boys can have a ride back the the 12th. He gets giddy because he knows what he could possibly do with a cop car.

She tells him "There will be no use of the lights or sirens do you read me, Castle?"

He answers "Yes mother." smiling deviously.


	6. Chapter 6

Castle is very cautious as he transports the unmarked car back to the hospital and arriving there he finds a secure spot, parks the car then exits the car and locks it up. Walking over to Beckett's car, he opens the passenger door and tells her "See I can be trusted"

She says "Castle it's not a matter of you not being trusted, but when you feel the need to touch every button and knob on anything it just gets you into trouble." She raises an eyebrow at him and he looks away knowing that she is right. He returns the cars keys to her and they both head into the hospital to see how Espo is doing.

They first see Kevin and ask what is going on with Javi. He explains it direct and to the point. He was shot in the right shoulder, the lower abdomen, and the left forearm. At this time, they are not sure about any of his wounds being life threatening. Kevin asks Kate to walk with him and they start to talk...

" Kate, did you know about Javi and Tori?"

"Yes Kevin, I did."

"Okay well, then I am going need to leave to go and see her." "It seems that they were supposed to meet for dinner at her place tonight to celebrate the fact that they were able to date each other within the department without breaking the rules."

"Kevin, are you cleared to leave the hospital? Were you checked out?"

"Kate I was cleared by the doctor about an hour ago, luckily I was only grazed in the leg"

"Kevin, are you sure that the doctors caught everything?"

"Yeah, Beckett why are you asking?" He looks at her with a serious look on his face, wondering.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just wondering if you have a new shirt to wear, because with the blood that's ruining this one you're going to need it."

As he looks to where Beckett is pointing at his shoulder he sees that the gauze and his once clean scrub shirt are now covered in blood again from the shoulder wound.

"Damn it. The sutures must have ripped open. I'll go back to have it restitched."

Kate told him to go see the doctors and that she was okay with him taking the time to go see Tori.

Kate makes her way back to Rick to see if he has any more information about Javi.

Kevin walks out the front doors about an hour later. Getting into his car he is trying to gather his thoughts to find the best way to break the news to Tori.

Pulling up to her house, her place was dark and he thought to himself that she had already found out about the shooting and had left. That was only until the living room light had lit up and the curtain was drawn to allow Tori to see the unmarked out in the street. Then he thinks the worst

 _She thinks that I am Javi I need to get to the door before she does._

Kevin is running to the front steps as the inside foyer door opens, and he asks Tori to take a second and wait before she opens the outside door. She wonders why Kevin is here instead of Javi and her thoughts trail off...

"Kevin why exactly are you here?"

"Tori I need to tell you something,...something that you are not going to want to hear."

"Kevin don't tell Javi changed his mind and is not coming over for dinner and you drew the short straw to come here to tell me he will be held up on a case."

"No, it's nothing like that it is actually a lot worse than that."

She looks at him with a look of terror cascading over her face "Kevin what's going on?"

"Javi and I were staking out a suspect in our case and when he actually found him we waited to be sure it was him and it was. We both left our car and tried to confront him that's when all hell broke loose. He was carrying a concealed MAC-10 and fired at both me and Javi."

"Kevin you were hit too?"

"Yes, but it's actually nothing" Javi, however, was not so fortunate. Most all the rounds had hit his vest, but three had hit nonvital areas as far as I know. He was still being assessed when I left."

"Take me there right now."

"I thought that's what you would say, let's go."

Within five minutes they are pulling up in front of the hospital thanks to the strobe lights and siren. Tori jumped out of the car even before Kevin has the chance to stop and throw it into park. Running into the lobby of the hospital she sees Kate and Rick standing there and then all her emotions rise to the surface and she can't control them. She reaches Rick falls into his arms crying uncontrollably. Kate walks over to her and places a reassuring hand on her back trying to convey comfort. Rick looks to Kate and when she smiles he pulls Tori into a reassuring hug.

Rick says "There, there Tori things will work out please don't cry and try not to worry alright? Leave the worrying to us and we will all get through this okay."

She looks up to Rick and Kate and they both show it in their eyes. The look of faith. She takes this as a good sign they would never tell her false truths. After about two minutes in Rick's arms, she makes the movement to separate and then asks Kate if there is any news.

"Tori, I am not going to sugar coat it but Javier was shot four times and though two were only flesh wounds, the other two shots that hit him one round fragmented in his thigh and the other is embedded in the abdomen. Those are probably the ones that the doctors are most concerned with."

"Will he be okay?"

"There was an update about an hour ago they had assessed him and got him prepped for surgery."

"So now it's just all about the waiting right?"

Kate nods and Tori walks over to the waiting area to start a vigil for her man. She will not give up on him or what he needs to get better.

Kate had sensed that Kevin was a little reserved about the whole thing. So she walks over to him and sees that he has just put away his cell phone.

"Was that Jenny?"

"Yes we have not talked since the shooting"

Kevin seems to be distant. "Kev what's wrong?"

"Kate this whole thing was my fault, Javi saved my ass when he flanked the suspect from the left he actually drew most of the fire that was meant for me. This will be so hard to deal with."

"Kevin put yourself in Espo's shoes, would you do the same thing for him?"

"Yeah I would in a heartbeat, but Kate he is the one in surgery right now!"

Trying not to raise his voice again he turns away from her. "Listen, Kate, I am going to head back the 12th to start the 5's on what happened this afternoon."

"Kevin listen to what I am going to tell you, go home and be with your wife and daughter. Believe it or not the need to fill out the paperwork will still be there tomorrow morning"

She turns to catch up with Rick and Kevin looks at her walking away and then up to Castle, raising his hand to his cheek he wipes away a lone tear that has started rolling down his cheek for his injured partner as he leaves the hospital and heads for home.

The three of them have been waiting for some word on Javi's condition but as of yet the doctor has not made an appearance. It's almost 10 pm and their patience is starting to spread a little thin. Out of nowhere there is a figure quickly walking towards them and Kate immediately knows who it is just by the gait of her walk. Standing, she addresses Captain Gates and she is all business.

"Detective Beckett what is the status of Detective Esposito"

"Sir, he is still in surgery."

"So there is actually no word on his status then?"

"Actually sir about 4 hours ago there was an assessment done and there were only two rounds that might be considered life threatening."

"Okay detective keep me informed about his status. I am needed at the 121st precinct to sort out things there. Please contact me with any type of status changes okay?"

"Will do sir."

And just as Captain Gates had left the doctor had emerged from behind the double doors that lead from the operating room.

"Detective Beckett? The doctor called out.

"Yes, doctor."

"I am Dr. Welesy and I am here to give you the status on Detective Esposito."

"Okay Dr. Welesy, please go on."

When the Doctor said this Tori walked over to where Kate was and looped her arm around Kate's and she held onto her hand tightly.

"Well, Detective it seems that Detective Esposito is a very lucky man."

"How so Doctor?"

"Well after tending to his most serious wound it was discovered that on top of the bullet wound that nicked his large intestine and part of his kidney, but that was not the major issue. The major issue was that after we started operating on him we found that he had a cyst on his liver. We had completed our first round of surgery and were getting ready to close him up but before we did it was mandatory to preform a CT scan. That's when we discovered the cyst on his liver and it took additional time to remove it. The fragments in his thigh were removed and turned out to be not that life threatening after all, just a very serious flesh wound. But be forewarned he will need extensive physical therapy when he leaves here."

Tori asks "Dr. Wesley when we be able to see him.?"

"Miss Ellis is it.?"

"Yes, doctor."

"We have made arrangements for you to go to back to the recovery room and see him right now."

Tori is almost at a run down the hall but she is unsure about where to go so she slides to a stop and waits for the doctor to show her where to go.

Walking behind him she can't wait to see her man. Before drawing the curtain Dr. Wesley warns her that he has just had a major surgical procedure and he is bandaged and has various tubes and monitoring wires attached to his body. She shakes her head in agreement and he draws the curtain back...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tori walks to the other side on the curtain and almost immediately begins to weep. She thinks quietly to herself that he looks so broken lying there in front of her. Why had this happened to him. Dr. Wesley was right when he said that he would be a sight. Taking a seat next to his bed she turns her head to give the doctor a nod that it's okay for him to leave.

"The most I can give you two alone is 10 minutes with him alright?" As the doctor turns and leaves.

She agrees nodding her head and turns back to Javi. Reaching out her hand to gently caress the side of his face she feels the heat he is emitting. Brushing her fingers through his short fuzz he calls hair then she lets her hand drift down along his neck and then to his chest. It feels good to feel his chest rise and fall. He is amazing and she will stay with him until he is well enough to leave the hospital.

Then she wonders how long he will be here. Making a mental note to find the doctor assigned to him again and ask him how long he will actually be here then her thoughts wander to their night together. Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder she is startled at first and then realized looking down at her watch that it has almost been an hour since she had sat down. Dr. Welsey told her that it was time to go. She slowly gets up and leaves looking at him one last time.

Kate, Ryan and Castle are waiting to see Tori in the lobby. Walking slowly towards them they ask her how he is doing.

"He looks like hell, but he is stable."

"Tori we will get through this together okay." Ryan states.

"I was selfish earlier today when I asked Javi to meet me for dinner"

"How so" Kate asks

"Well, I was pushing him way too hard to meet me tonight and when he got the lead on his case he tried to rush through it to get done so he could meet me for dinner"

Ryan and Kate look at each other and both agree, "Tori this is not what happened Javi did everything by the book Kevin can confirm this." "You are not to blame for what happened to him the shooter who is now dead is the person to blame for this"

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Tori it's not a feeling of guilt. What you are feeling is a feeling of how deeply you love him."

"Kate, I feel like I am a child when we are together all my thoughts and feelings are always about what he does for me. I always feel so safe when he holds me in his arms."

Kate walks over to Tori and takes her by the shoulders and tells her "Tori do you have anyone to stay with tonight?"

"No Kate, I am all alone tonight."

"Well, you're not anymore, you are coming home to the loft with me and Rick tonight."

"Kate I couldn't I don't...

"Tori there's nothing to worry about we have many spare rooms and there is no way you are going to be alone tonight. So it's settled."

Castle who was watching the two women interact chimes in with "Tori when you are ready we will take you over to your place to pack an overnight bag and then we will then grab a bite to eat before we head back to the loft."

Kate is looking at her intently and then she agrees.

Before long they have her overnight bag, had a great meal and now they are trying to decide what movie to play when Tori says "Kate while I appreciate movie night do you think we could talk for a little bit?"

"Rick would you mind if me and Tori skipped movie night?" Rick shows a disappointed look on his face because he really wanted to watch the Matrix series with everybody.

"Kate do you need my help?"

Kate looks to Tori and she shakes her head no.

"Sorry Castle this is a conversation for women only."

Occupying himself in front of the TV he starts to play the first installment of The Matrix.

Kate and Tori walk into Rick's office and sit across from each other. Tori starts first.

"Kate first I'd like to thank you and Rick for having me here at your place." Unsure of how to say what comes next "I am afraid for Javi"

"Tori what do you mean?"

"Kate I see the way you and Rick are with each other, when anyone who looks at the both of you, they can see how much the two of you care and love each other."

"I want what you and Rick have with Javi and me. I can't loose him, Kate, he is everything to me."

Kate realizes that Tori is an all in type of person when it comes to being in love with someone. Considering how to continue Tori interrupts her thoughts again...

"Kate I am not too sure if I should tell you this but I think you will understand my situation better if I do." The other night when I invited Javier in for a dinner we ended up making love. The night was extraordinary for two reasons I was in love with the man of my dreams and iwasavirgin.

Kate missed what she said because she said it so fast. But she thought she was able to decipher it.

"Tori were you a virgin the night you and Javi made love?"

She sheepishly shakes her head to the up and down. "He was my first."

"I just thought telling you would help you know how I'm feeling right about now."

They both talked for about two hours touching on relationships and girl topics as well.

"Tori I totally understand how you are feeling now. How about if we get some rest so we will be at our best when we go see Javi in the morning okay?"

"I'd like to, and again thanks for letting me stay with you guys tonight."

"Not a problem Tori, but you are going to have to excuse me while I go wake up Mr. Movie. I can guarantee he is out like a light."

As predicted Kate was right. Castle was fast asleep with the remote in his hand. The movie was fast forwarding over and over again. Kate reached for the remote and Castle instinctively tried to pull it back. Kate whispered to Castle to let go of the remote so they could both go to bed. He released it and then Kate turned off both the TV and the DVD player. Heading to the master bedroom they both got ready for bed. Kate had set the alarm for 6:30 am. This would give everyone time to get ready before heading over to the hospital.

The alarm clock was buzzing relentlessly and Kate tried to quiet it quickly. Quieting the bothersome noise her arm swept his side of the bed. Feeling nothing she raises her head and sees the right side of the bed empty. Looking over to the master bath she sees that the light is off. Curious she throws on her robe over her scantily clad body and walks to the door. Stopping mid-step then she notices it. That amazing aroma of Castle cooking breakfast. Being only 6:30 am he has almost everything set up. She rounds the corner of his office and sees Alexis setting the table for everyone. He is just finishing up cooking the home fries and places them in the warmer. He will cook the eggs to every ones personal preference.

Kate walks over to him draws him into a soft hug and asks what time he got up this morning, he replies with "I could not sleep so I got up and started breakfast somewhere around 5:30 this morning."

Kate told him "You know Rick if you couldn't sleep then I think I could have found better things to do than make breakfast." She threw him a very seductive smile. Just as he was about to say something Tori had walked down the stairs and said that she was starving. Seeing Kate and Rick she walked over to them "Wow this food looks amazing"

"Tori everything is set out on the table all you need to do is tell my dad the chef how you want your eggs prepared." Alexis said. Martha was the last to rise. She requested a ham and cheese and onion omelet. Castle finished that and then made his own eggs, scrambled of course. He took a seat beside Kate who had just finished her eggs over easy and was sipping her coffee and dug in. Everyone had decided that they would get ready after breakfast and head over to the hospital to see Esposito.

By the time 8 am rolled around breakfast was finished, and the mess was cleaned up Rick was turning the lights off in the loft and making sure the front door was locked. Rick had hired a stretch limo for transportation to and from the hospital. They were off to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ride to the hospital was a quick one. Everyone was anxious to see Javi. As the car pulled up the hospital entrance Tori started to get a little more nervous as they got ready to get out. All she could think about was how Javi ended up here and she still was blaming herself. Everyone got out of the limo and while they were walking into the hospital then Kate spoke.

"I think that since we have a lot of people visiting Javi we should set up a visiting schedule. It would be better than everyone crowding into his room." Kate said.

Everyone agreed and they decided who will go to see him first. They decided that Kevin, and Tori will be the first to see him.

Arriving at his room Kevin and Tori enter and see him lying in the bed. He is still unconscious but they hope with their visit he might come around. Taking seats on either side of him they both look at him with wonder. Just as Kevin was going to say something the doctor enters the room.

"Oh I am so sorry I thought that Mr. Esposito was alone in the room. I can come back later if you wish." The doctor said looking up from his chart.

Kevin and Tori look at each other.

"There is no need to come back later. Please do what you need to do doctor." Kevin said inviting the doctor into the room.

The doctor seeing that no one would object started to take his vitals. He walks over to Javi and takes his pulse, checks his oxygen levels and his urine output. Folding down his bed sheets and raising up his hospital gown, he checks the healing of his bullet wounds. The wounds are still stitched up and he observes that they are healing nicely. He decides that the gauze needs to be replaced on the abdominal wound so he replaces the old gauze with a fresh one. Drawing down the gown and replacing his sheet he notes his results on the chart.

Before the doctor could leave Tori wanted to ask him a couple of questions.

"Doctor may I ask you something?" she asked.

The Doctor turned to her.

"Sure what's on your mind Miss?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"I just wanted to know if there was any chance Javi might regain consciousness anytime soon?" Tori replied.

The doctor turns and faces Tori.

"Miss Ellis is it?" He asked consulting the chart to see if he could give her any information.

She was listed as was Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, and Kevin Ryan.

"Yes," Tori said.

"Well, Ms. Ellis, at this time I am inclined to keep Mr. Esposito under heavy medication for about three more days time to let his wounds heal. The more he stays still the better his wounds have time to heal. It also reduces the chance for an infection. Is there anything else?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Yes doctor, will there be any permanent damage? What I mean to ask is will he still be able to do his job as a cop?" Kevin inquires.

"Ms. Ellis Mr. Ryan, I am hopeful that Mr. Esposito will make a full recovery. Please be forewarned, we will not know the exact extent of his injuries or recovery time frame until he is conscious." The doctor said then looked at them to see if there were any more questions.

Seeing that he had answered all their questions he left the room. Tori and Kevin looked at each other knowing that it was pointless to be here any longer since Javi was going to be in a drug-induced coma for a while. There were others who needed to see him. Rising up off the chairs they turned slowly made their goodbyes then left the room.

Walking back to where Kate, Rick and Alexis were they were in better spirits.

"So guys, how was he?" Rick asked being the first to voice the question everyone was thinking.

"He is still unconscious but he is doing so much better." Tori replied.

Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we go up to see him now?" Kate asked first.

"Sure it is room 110 just across from the nurse's station. When he wakes up I'm sure he will like that view." Tori said.

"I'm sure he would," Kate said. "Come on Castle let's get up there. Thanks, Tori"

Kate, Rick, and Alexis went up to his room. Kate was taken back at the sight of her big brother clinging to life in the hospital bed. She clung to Rick as he guided her in. Alexis followed behind the pair. They sat and conversed to him until it was time to leave. Even though he was in a coma he just might hear them talking at him. Alexis was the first to give her Uncle Javi a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Next was Rick who did not know what to do with his hands but then did a feed the birds with his hand into Javi's. Kate was last. She stood silently contemplating her work partner. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead then left with the others. They assembled at the nurse's station across from his room.

Rick wrapped his arms around both Kate and Alexis and drew them close. Both Alexis and Kate relished the comfort and warmth Rick provided. The group hug was interrupted by a noise emanating from Kate's stomach which got a reply from first Rick's then Alexis' stomachs as well. Horrified Kate blushed. Alexis followed suit. Only Rick owned up to what his body was telling him.

"Remy's…?" He asked the two women.

They all quickly agreed and the darted out of the hospital to reach their favorite eating establishment quickly for lunch.

The arrived and got a table within minutes. They placed their orders and Kevin had told Rick that Jenny was going to be joining them and was it alright?

Rick just said "Kevin there is no other place she should be right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lunch is a quiet and solemn affair. Everyone there has their own thoughts about the events that have transpired the previous day. Rick and Kate are trying to comfort Tori as well as the rest of the gang.

"Tori, everything will work out for the best" Ryan said.

"Tori, he is at his physical best. This gives him an advantage. He is strong so do not think that he won't pull through." Kate adds.

She looks at her half-eaten burger on the table.

"Would you guys mind if I went outside for some fresh air?" She quietly asks.

"No, not at all… Tori please take all the time you need." Kate replies as the rest consent.

"Rick, I'm going after her. She should not be alone in this sort of situation." Kate whispers into Rick's ear. He nods yes as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Kate quickly stands up then leaves the table. She rounds the other side of the table and asks Jenny to come with her. She easily catches up to Tori she taps her on the shoulder.

"Want some company?" Kate asks nonchalantly.

"Sure Kate I'd like that." She says still looking down. As she looks up she sees Jenny "Oh hey Jenny I did not see you there, come on let's go outside."

They walk outside to the patio area of the eatery and Kate strides next to her in silence. They spy an empty table outside on the patio.

"Why don't we sit here…" Kate suggests.

The younger woman nods so they all sit down at the table. Kate wants to let her know that everything will be fine. So she decides to draw from her own experiences. Kate decides to start the conversation.

"Tori, I am going to be upfront with you. I know that you're a little bit younger than I am. I have been where you are right now. The only difference is that I was the one in the hospital." Kate says.

"Yes, I know I read about it in the papers and it was on TV for months too. How did you do it?" The younger woman asks.

Kate figures to head off this inquiry until later so she continues.

"I know that you are in love with Javi. I can see it by the look on your face. Don't get me wrong, love can be so very powerful. This is what I see between the two of you." Kate says.

"Kate… Do you have any idea how he makes me feel?" She asks.

"Trust me Tori, I know. It is the same way that I feel when I see Rick. You are not the first person to fall in love. However, you and Javi have an advantage over Rick and myself. You are able to give your love to your man. A person so willing to receive it that he returns that love. This is where the two of you are so much more than Rick and I. It is I that would not receive his love. I was tormented with the fact that I had just been shot. I kept thinking to myself why would he want to tell me this now instead of before I was shot?" Kate replies.

"Kate maybe I can answer that for you. My guess is that Rick had been in love with you for quite some time. I know this might sound morbid. He must have thought that you needed to know how he felt. In his mind this must have been his last chance to tell you" She says. "I also believe it is his way to make you want to fight to return to him instead of succumbing to the lure of oblivion."

Kate thinks about this for a while. It's when Tori sees Kate's eyes turn watery she says...

"Kate, I did not mean to upset you." She says as she takes the older woman's hand.

"Tori, I am not upset. I see now that you are right. I am in love with him. I was too damned confused about how I really felt about him at that time, though." Kate says.

"Love does funny things to you doesn't it?" the younger woman quips.

"It sure does. Listen to me you have the love of a very strong man. He will come out of this better and possibly stronger." Kate assures."

"Tori, from what Kevin told me Javi has always had feelings for you. It was not until recently he acted on them. So I don't think that his love for you is in question." Jenny adds.

"Kate, Jenny I hope that you're right because when he gets out of this damned hospital I will never let him go." She says

They all rise and leave the outside table then rejoin the others inside. Kate walks up to Rick. She tells him what they talked about. He listens to her every word. Jenny does the same with Kevin. When she is done he has a look of shock on his face. He is just about to ask her what she has exactly said to Tori when her cell phone started to ring. Kate answers it then places it on speaker so that everyone can hear the call.

"Beckett," She says simply into the speaker.

"Detective, this is Dr. Williams at Grace Hospital." The voice says.

"What can I do for you, doctor?" Kate asks worriedly.

"Your contact information was given to me for any update that is in regarding Detective Esposito, correct?" The doctor replies.

"Yes, why is there any change doctor?" Kate asks while holding her breath.

"Detective I have good news. Detective Esposito has regained consciousness. Mind you he is still a bit out of it. He will only be able to see two visitors at a time for about ten minutes each." The doctor responds.

"Doctor Williams this is great news. We will be there in about 15 minutes." Kate says as she hangs up.

Kate looks directly at Tori as she is hanging on every word.

"Tori, as you heard Javi is awake. We will all return to the hospital for a very short visit." Kate says as the younger woman visibly relaxes.

She relaxes so much that she collapses forward toward the ground. She doesn't reach it due to Rick's quick reflexes. He guides her to a chair as all those fears come out.

Taking a few minutes to recover from the relief then they head for the limo. They arrive at the hospital shortly. The younger woman has found the strength to compose herself as they walk to the hospital.

When they turn the corner to the hallway that leads to Javi's private suite, Tori stops then faces a mirror before entering his room. Kate looks at her.

"Tori you're fine. He just wants to see you. That is all. He will not care how you look. Now go in there and see your man" Kate encourages.

The younger woman shrugs then enters Javi's room alone as Kate stays outside for a few minutes. Rick and the others look at her. Kate just shrugs then shoos everyone else to the waiting room. The lovers need some time alone.

He looks peaceful and there are far less medical apparatuses attached to him. As Javi hears her footsteps he slowly opens his eyes. She is greeted with a big smile that covers half his face. Tori crosses the room then takes his hand into hers.

"I'm so relieved that you are okay." She says gazing into his eyes.

Javi looks at her with loving eyes.

"I am too, now what about that dinner at your place?" Javi suggests.

The younger woman giggles as Kate enters.

"My god it lives!" Kate says jokingly.

"Don't make me laugh Beckett…It hurts just a little bit." He says switching his gaze to her.

"A little bit? That would be an understatement Javi." Kate jokes.

They all just giggle. Kate rolls her eyes at her partner. It could only be Javi to think about food at this time.

"Javi, I am a big fan of having a man over to cook for. Though with the current situation, I think that we might want to eat out next time." The younger woman blushes.

With that, their time is up. A nurse enters to shoo them out.

"Dr. Williams is adamant about keeping the visits strictly at ten minutes." She says as she escorts Kate and Tori out.

They wait in the waiting room as Rick and Ryan go next. They joke then do a feed the birds motion.

"Bro, I'll be back" Ryan says as Arnold in the terminator.

Javi almost threw his pillow at his partner. The nurse, however, gave Javi a stern stare which stopped him in his tracks which cause Kevin and Rick to burst out in laughter.

When everyone has had their respective visits, they all meet in the hallway. It has been a very long day. The limo drops everyone off at their respective locations. It is only Tori, Rick and Kate left. The car stops at Tori's location.

"I thank you two for offering up your home to me. However, you guys need some alone time too. I don't want to be a burden. So thanks for the offer. I am okay now that Javi is awake. I will be good tonight." The younger woman says as she gets out.

Rick and Kate watch the young woman exit.

"Kate, I wonder if it is a good idea to let Tori be alone at her place tonight?" Rick asks as he looks out the window at the retreating younger woman.

"Rick so do I" Kate admits. "Though, she was adamant to do it by herself. She did not want to be another burden."

"Yes, I recall someone else like that too" Rick says smiling as Kate curls herself into his side.

Pulling away Rick thinks about the events of the day then comes to a startling conclusion...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morning has come. They are still in bed with Kate curled up sleeping against him. He stares at the ceiling fan as it spins and thinks about how far they have come in their relationship. He knows that Tori and Javi would make it through his injuries and come out on the other side a little better for it. He wants to give them both his and Kate's support. Though, sometimes some things are better left alone.

Tori rises earlier than usual this morning. First on her agenda is to get a quick shower and something to eat. As she enters the dining room/living room her eyes catch the table as she walks past it. It is still set with the dishes and silverware for the dinner from that terrible night. She looks back and wonders if it is all worth it.

She makes herself two scrambled eggs with white toast. Finishing her food she places the dish along with the dishes she had set out for their date into the sink to clean later. Sadly, she makes her way out of her 5 story walk-up. Descending the stairs, she thinks about the love of her life. She would give anything to have him out of the hospital and in her arms.

Upon reaching the front of her building she notices a black town car waiting at the curb. The driver gets out and asks her name.

"Miss Ellis?" he asks.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Tori replies while automatically thinking the worst.

"Hello, Miss Ellis. My name is Joe. And I can assure that there is nothing wrong. I am Mr. Castle's personal driver. He sent me to take you anywhere you needed to go." He responds.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Tori answers a bit skeptical.

"Yes indeed he did, so do you have any place in mind?" The driver replies.

"Yes, would you please take me to Grace Hospital?" she politely asks.

"Sure thing Miss. Ellis, just let me get the door for you and we will be off." He responds.

The driver opens the door and Tori gets in. It is a 20-minute drive to the hospital and the Joe is making small talk.

"Miss Ellis, for a while I had thought you have given up on coming out this morning. I have been waiting for about an hour. I'm glad that I can be of assistance." He says.

"Thank-you Joe, I'll have to thank Rick when I see him next." She says while looking out the window.

"Anytime Miss Ellis..." Joe beams.

The rest of the ride went without another word. Before long Joe is pulling up the ER Entrance.

"Thank you for the ride Joe. I will inform Rick on how well you perform your duties." Tori says as she exits the town car then rushes into the hospital.

As she presses the button to call the elevator a little too hard, her thoughts are lost in what she is going to say to Javi. The elevator dings and she gets into the car. Quickly arriving at his floor, she exits, then walks to his room. It is not far from the elevator. As she approaches, she hears voices coming from his room.

She stops suddenly, then leaning up against the wall listening intently. The voice is not one she easily has recognized. The conversation is heated, though. The voices are getting louder as the talk continues.

"Oh come on Javi." The voice says very annoyingly.

"What would you like me to tell you? You have moved on and by my calculations, we are over! I'll bet this all started when you found out I was with Tori." Javi angrily says.

"Yeah, but with all that's happened in the last few days, don't you think that we might try again?" The voice says now it is a distinctly a woman's voice Tori thinks.

"Well..." Javi says wavering in his decision.

Even though she catches the last of what he was saying in mid-sentence. It nonetheless hurts from what she thinks what he is about to say. So much so that she leaves to go to the patient lounge. There she keeps an eye on his room's door to see who exits. Time goes by so very slowly. Finally, the mystery woman opens the door and leaves.

When Lanie walked out of his room, Tori knows that Javi has reconsidered their relationship. She quickly walks past his room, seeing that there was no other way to leave the floor. Javi sees her walking quickly as she passes by the room.

"TORI" Javi yelled out as she continues to walk away.

He receives no response, just footsteps fading quickly away. Before long he has put the facts together. He knows that Tori must have been listening to their conversation. She must have left before the conversation has ended. Otherwise, she would not be acting this way.

 _"Yeah, but with all that's happened in the last few days, don't you think that we could try again?" Javi recalls Lanie saying. "She must have overheard my hesitation._

 _Javi closes his eyes and recalls what he actually said to Lanie's question._

 _"Lanie, while you might think that you can just waltz in here, wave your magic wand and expect everything to be fine between us as a couple...then you are sadly mistaken. We have danced around what we both want and we are just not at the same level. I am in love with Tori. So much so that I see us going the distance."_

 _"Can we still be close friends?" She asked hopefully._

 _"Lanie, I can't label us close friends, but I can say that I am willing to be your friend."_

 _"I can live with that Javi." Lanie turns and leaves._

Javi reaches over to the phone. He tries calling Tori's number. It goes to directly to voice mail. Then he calls Kate to explain what happened this morning.

Kate tells Rick, who calls Joe. Joe is not at the hospital but returns immediately to follow his employer's directions.

Tori reaches the elevator and once again hits the down button. Running through her thoughts, she wouldn't believe that Javi would throw away everything they have. The elevator arrives and she enters. Her phone rings she looks at the caller. It is Javi. She really does not want to hear him dumping her over the phone. So she lets it go to voice mail. The elevator is crowded and slow. Finally, she reaches the lobby level. She hopes that Joe is still here since she did not tell him to wait.

Stepping outside, she is relieved to see Joe driving up. She waits until he stops, then gets out, then opens the door. Tori on the verge of tears enters, then sit as Joe returns to the driver's seat.

"So Miss Ellis is everything alright?" Joe asks seeing her in such a distraught condition.

"No Joe everything is not right. Please take me home." She says.

"Yes, Miss Ellis" Joe says.

"Joe, please call me Tori." She says, gazing out the window.

"Okay, Tori we will be at our destination shortly." Joe says as he follows his Employer's instruction.

Tori is so distraught barely realizes the car has stopped. It, however, was certainly not her apartment building, but Kate's instead.

Tori thinks it is better to go to Kate instead of wallowing at home. Kate would know what do to. Tori exits the car.

"Thank you, Joe, for everything." She says as she walks into the building.

"You are most welcome Tori." Joe says with a wink then departs himself.

Joe calls his employer.

"Miss Ellis has left the car. I understand, Thank you, Mr. Castle." Joe reports.

"Kate, Tori is here. I'll make myself scarce in my office." Rick says, darting into the office then closing the door.

Kate has already gotten showered and dressed after the distressing Javi call. She is holding a coffee cup as a soft knock hits the door. She looks at Rick's closed door and she loves him just a little more by becoming invisible then opens the door….


	11. Chapter 11

11

The town car had pulled up to Castle's loft minutes later. Tori gets out but she really has no idea about how to tell Kate what she overheard at Javi's room. Joe opens the door and Tori exits the car. She looks up at Rick's loft and realizes that he really is rich! She has really never noticed it before now. She lingers outside the entrance of the loft because it's still too early. So she tries to get her head right with how she needs to present her issue to Kate.

Joe just stands leaning against the car watching her walk back and fourth. He wants to help but even if he did offer her any kind of help, she more than likely not ever hear him talking to her since she looks to be in such a catatonic state. She looks like a walking mummy, a pretty one but a mummy just the same. Just as he was going to interject she had decided to go and talk to Kate. She threw Joe a bright smile and thanked him for the ride.

Walking through the lobby of Rick's building she approaches the elevator and calls it to the first floor. Entering she is still thinking about how to tell Kate that her and Javi are over. Tears start to flow as the doors close. She feels so alone now. Within a minute she is watching the doors slide open again. She exits and walks over to Rick's front door and hesitates before knocking. Thinking that she wants to get this over with she knocks and Kate answers the door.

She offers Tori a cup of coffee as they are walking towards the kitchen island. She takes a seat and gets ready for the inevitable. Kate places a steaming cup of hot coffee right in front of her and the aroma is heavenly. She takes a sip and it's perfect.

"So Tori can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kate, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was just curious to know if you always jump to conclusions, or do you just save that jumping for matters of the heart?"

"What are you talking about Kate?"

"Listen Tori, I want to see you and Javi make it. I really do, but having a person in your corner pulling for you like me says something for the two of you. But I can't in my right mind figure out why you would do what you did this morning."

"Kate?"

"Javi called me about 15 minutes ago, woke me up from a great dream, and then I had to leave the warmth of my boyfriends very hot body to come out here and ask you if you have gone totally insane."

"Kate I'm sorry, but I had no where to go and Joe drove me here...Kate cuts her off mid-sentence.

"Tori, I don't really care about that. What I do care about is at 7:43 am on a Saturday morning so why you would only listen to half of a conversation?"

"I heard what was going to happen so I decided to leave before Javi could hurt me."

"That's just it Tori, he was not going to hurt you. He put Lanie in her place when she tried to get him into her bed. But he flat out refused, hell he doesn't even want to be friends with her. So what does that tell you?"

"That I misread the situation?" She said more of a statement then an answer.

"That you did. Now you get your skinny little butt back down to Joe and have him bring you back to the hospital and the two of you hash this out. No detours, no BS just get over there and fix this...NOW!"

Tori sees that she might have jumped the gun and she makes a quick exit from the loft. She knows that she had made a huge mistake. She had just hoped that Joe was still parked out in front of the loft. She needed to be there yesterday. Her heart soared when she saw the town car sitting parked when she left it earlier.

Rick having listened in at the door to his office open the door and walks out.

"Was that as hard to say as it was to hear babe?"

"You have no idea. I just wish that these two could get past their awkward phase and learn to be at ease with each other."

"Well maybe they will." Rick drops his hand to the small of her back and gently rubs her back. Feeling more at ease she takes his hand and gives him a seductive look.

"Why detective are you exercising your powers of arrest?"

"Why yes Mr. Castle I think I am."

He gently draws her into a full body hug and when she least expects it he sweeps her off her feet and tucks her into his chest and heads towards their bedroom. Soon after they are in bed together once again commencing a second round.

She needed to apologize to him. She had really misjudged what had happened. She walked towards the car as Joe held the back door open.

"Where to Miss Ellis?"

"Can you take me back to the hospital please Joe?"

"Sure thing, buckle up and then we're off."

Sitting back into the leather seat she wondered what excuse she could give him. She knew that he was calling her after she was seen by him running past his room. Damn when did these things become so complicated? So she had decided that she would come clean. Her little green monster had came out to play. Jealously, she thought that this was an emotion she would never have to deal with. After a short but safe ride Joe announced that they were here.

"Miss Ellis, will there be anything else today?"

"Joe, you have done more than enough already. I could not ask you to do any more. You have a family, right?"

"I do. My wife of two years and a baby boy who just turned 6 months old last week."

"Joe, then here is what I need. I need you to go home Joe. Be with your wife and son. Getting home from here will be easy for me. The subway stop is right over there." She points the subway entrance. "After that, I am two blocks away. So I'm good. Thanks for everything Joe."

"Good day Miss Ellis. I hope everything works out for you up there."

"So do I Joe, so do I."

Tori waits for the elevator and when it arrives she is rehearsing what she want's to say in her head. Finding out that she has to only lead with the love in her heart she has a plan. She exits the elevator and heads for his room. She spies him through the semi open door. He is sleeping and he must have had his first session of physical therapy because he has his thigh is covered with a gauze bandage. Probably from over use during his PT session. He is not a person to do something half assed. She quietly opens the door and slips in without him waking up.

She is so in awe of this man. He cares about her and he does want what is the best for them both. Her mind was made up now she would give her heart to him without any reservation. Tori takes the chair and places it towards the side of his bed. She sits and waits for him to wake. She will wait for him and tell him that she was jealous. She can hope only that he will understand and forgive her.


	12. Chapter 12

12

She watches as his chest rises and falls. He is breathing better now than he was a week ago. His eyes start to flutter and as his eyes open they are immediately drawn to her. She reaches her hand out to cup the side of his face.

"Javi, how do you feel?"

"Tori, we need to talk."

Tori visibly shakes when he says this. Expecting the worst she replies "Oh, what about?"

Javi just gives her an eye roll. Tori then hides her head with her hair as she drops her face from his view. He reaches out and with his index finger under her chin he raises her head back up.

"Tori, never and I mean never hide that beautiful face from me again."

At his words, she feels like she could melt into a pile of romantic goo. She looks at his pleading eyes and maybe just maybe this talk will not be that bad. SO she waits for him to start.

"Tori, why did you run earlier? I called out for you and all I saw was a long haired blur running past my door."

"Javi, I might have been listening to what was being said between the two of you. I was just avoiding the inevitable."

"What, you think that I was going to leave you? I mean after all we have been through and sacrificed to get where we are now, do you think I'd throw that all away?"

She nods not trusting her voice now.

"Listen Tori, Lanie wanted to patch things up between us. I told her that maybe we could still be friends but as for anything romantic you are it for me. There is and will never be another woman. I love you! Get it?"

"Yeah, Kate basically told me the same thing this morning."

"Now that is one smart woman." Tori swats his shoulder seeing that it is the only uninjured part of his body she can hit him and not hurt him.

"So how was your physical therapy today?"

"Actually, I was burnt out after I finished. My wound started to bleed and the therapist told me that I was driving myself too hard."

"You know that you only have 1 speed, and that's full steam ahead! I just wish you would slow down a little and heal the right way."

"I will, only because you asked so nicely."

"What's the rest of your P/T schedule like?"

I have two and a half more weeks. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. With alternate Saturdays. The first Saturday coming up."

"Ahem!" Doctor Dennison sounds off. Tori moves away from Javi like a teenager getting caught dong something that she shouldn't be doing.

"Miss Ellis, would you be so kind to leave us for about 5 minutes?"

"Tori,don't leave. Dr. Dennison, whatever you need to tell me, you can tell Tori as well. We don't hide anything from each other.

"Very well then. The surgery on your thigh needs to be revisited. The x-rays taken after the last surgery show a bullet fragment near a large artery. We don't want to take the chance that it could possibly become dislodged and travel to your heart or even your brain."

Tori gasps. "Doc, how long will this take and when can we do it?" Javi asks.

"Well, when we are able to schedule an OR the whole surgery should take less than two hours. But be warned that this surgery will set your P/T back by at least a week. We will get you prepped later this afternoon and start around 2 pm. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Doc, how long before I'm able to get back into the field?" Javi asks with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, to be honest, I'd say about four to six weeks. After your P/T is finished you will need to be riding the desk for about four weeks. Then we will revisit your request to go back out into the field after that."

"Thanks."

"Mr. Esposito I"ll see you later, get some rest before your surgery."

Just as doctor Dennison leaves Tori's phone vibrates with a new text.

" _Tori I was wondering how it was going with Javi? Did you two talk? And can Rick and I come and visit in about a half hour?"_

Tori asks Javi if it's okay for them to come by and replies _"Sure Kate. We will see you then."_

Javi and Tori talk about everything and anything while they wait for the Castles' to arrive. A short time later they hear a soft knock on the door.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Javi, Tori how are things? Kate cautiously asked.

"Kate, don't worry. We sorted it out and everything is cool between us."

"Whew, now that you two have finally stopped tripping over yourselves..."

"Kate, could you get me a cup of that great cafeteria coffee?" Javi asked while he makes a sour face.

"Sure I'll be right back."

"Kate, can you take Tori along with you? She looks like she could use a cup as well." Javi looks to her and winks twice.

"Sure. Come on Tori lets let the Neanderthals talk to each other."

Tori lets out a little giggle and joins Kate as she is walking towards the door. After the door closes Javi gets down to business.

"Bro, I need your help. You know that I am head over heels in love with Tori. I need to get her an engagement ring. Do you know a guy?"

"Espo, of course, I know a guy. How much do you want to spend?"

"Well, I have some cash saved up and I was thinking about two carats in a platinum setting should do the trick." As Espo finishes, Rick already had his phone out and is placing a call. He looks to Espo and he tells him that the jeweler will send him pictures of a couple of rings and that they are fully returnable if she doesn't like them. The pictures arrive quickly and Rick gives Javi his phone. He looks them over and settled on a 2.25 carat diamond with a platinum setting.

Kate and Tori were walking back to his room when Tori need to use the ladies room. Kate told her that she would wait for her outside his room for her. As she gets closer she sees that the door is ajar. Then she catches Rick's comment that it's a great choice. Kate listens more closely and Rick tells Javi that he can pick the ring up later this afternoon. She can just make out that they are shaking hands and both have smiles on their faces. Big smiles.

Tori startles Kate and they both enter the room. Kate gives Rick a glare and he puts his _"What did I do"_ look on his face. Kate looks away from his innocent look before things get any worse. They finish their visit and now after seeing Tori and Javi together in the room she knows that he will be proposing soon. So she has an idea of her own...


	13. Chapter 13

Kate takes Rick's hand and practically drags him from Espo's room. She is silent all the way down to the hallway and as they wait for the elevator he wonders what is going on. The doors open and they step in. Finding the silence too much to take he starts.

"Kate, is something wrong?"

Collecting her thoughts about how to ask her questions she asks him:

"Rick, is there something you want to tell me?"

Rick looks at her directly but before he can hide the look on his face she sees his discomfort of being caught. He still answers "No."

"Are you sure about that?"

He really hates being in a confined space with her. She will break him and there is nowhere he can go to escape her. So he decides to be truthful with her.

"Well, there may be something Javi asked me to pick up for him this afternoon."

"Is that so? This "something" would not be in the form of a 2 carat diamond platinum engagement ring?"

"Kate, are you a mind reader?"

"No babe, I was waiting for Tori at the door to Javi's room. I caught the end of your conversation with Javi. Now what I want to now is is he going to ask her soon, or is this going to be a long engagement?"

"He does not want to wait. I think that after his physical therapy is complete he will ask her. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Babe, she is in love with him so deeply. What do you think she'll say?"

"Yeah, dumb question on my part."

"Which brings me to my next thought. I was thinking that you have a guy for just about anything... right?"

"I do. Tell me Kate what's in the romantic head of yours?" He was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Rick, we should give them a leg up. It's tough enough as it is for them worrying about how they are going to pay for all of this. So when he asks her I was hoping that we could give them the wedding they deserve."

"Ahh, my love. You read my mind." Just as he was going to outline his thoughts on the perfect wedding the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. The exited the car and went back to the loft hand in hand.

Xx

Doctor Denisson looks on at his patient lying on the operating table. He is prepped and he was just put under. He thinks that this will be routine but with a surgery like this anything can happen. He is cautious as he steps up to his patient and starts the surgery. He requests a 20 blade scalpel from the surgical nurse and makes his incision. As he explores for the fragment he realizes how dire it's location actually was. There are actually one large fragment, and two smaller ones the scans did not pick up. Removing the fragments he is sure that his physical therapy will not be set back as he had previously thought. He sutures the incision with 5-0 silk undyed monocryl suture. This will give him the faintest scaring possible and will dissolve in 3 to 4 weeks. The anesthesiologist starts to slow the drugs that are keeping him under. He will come around in about an hour. By that time he will be in recovery and then back up to his room.

When he comes to, he sees a pair of red eyes looking at him like her world had just righted itself.

"Javi?" Tori says in a whisper.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Javi is still a bit out of it when he asks.

"Nothing... now!" She gets up from the chair she's in and just about mauls him in his bed. He carefully draws her in and tells her that everything will be fine. Then feeling like this the only his doctor finds them, Dr. Denisson clears his throat again and steps in.

"Detective Esposito. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit groggy but things are getting better. He answers honestly.

"That's to be expected. However, I'm here to explain what we found during your surgery. After removing the large bullet fragment I found two smaller ones that were dangerously close to finding a way into your blood stream and cause more complications later. I'm happy to say that after this surgery, the scans came up clean and you're in the clear now." The doctor reports.

"Doc, that's great news! So all I have is my PT and I'm out of here? And how many weeks did it add on to my PT?"

"Actually, there's a bit of good news on that front. I was minimally invasive with this surgery and you will be able to keep the schedule you are currently on now. So by next week you should be back at work if there are no further complications."

All Javi and Tori could do was show a smile that covered their entire faces. The doctor excused himself and went back to finish his rounds.

"Javi, this is so great! You'll be out of here. I need to make some calls."

"Calls?" Javi asks.

You really don't think that I am going to let you go back to your place in this condition if you do then you're sadly mistaken."

"Condition?"

"Yeah, come on I can't let you suffer. That's why you are going to stay with me until you are 100%." She said undeterred.

"Suffer?"

Tori looked at him and the smirk on his face was evident. He was teasing her.

"You, are incorrigible Mister Esposito!"

"I know, but you love me anyway right?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"Let's keep my ass out of it for the time being. But Tori, are you sure about me staying with you?"

"I am. This way I can take care of you and we can get you better quicker with some incentive." She told him seductively with a wink of her eye.

A knock interrupted their banter. Kate and Rick asked if it was okay to enter. They said it was fine.

"Hey guys, how did the surgery go?" Kate asked.

"It went off without a hitch. And the good news is I will be flying this coop early next week." Javi added.

"This is great news, " Rick said. He looked to Espo and patted his jacket pocket. Javi got the message loud and clear. They talked until the evening visiting hours were over. Kate and Rick had left and Tori stayed behind to say goodbye to Javi. Out in the hallway, Tori rejoined them and the started to walk away from his room. Suddenly Rick told them he forgot to ask Javi something and told the girls to wait as he would be right back.

He opens the door to his room and steps back in. Javi was waiting for him to come back and said:

"Well, Bro?"

"I have it right here. Want to see what it looks like?"

"Of course, I do."

Rick walks back over to his bed and pulls a small blue velvet covered ring box and hands it to him. Espo opens it and takes a deep inhale at seeing how beautiful it is.

"Castle, you've outdone yourself. This is amazing."

"Good and I'm glad you like it. Now before they get suspicious I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaves and joins Kate, Tori and they decide to get a bite to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Javi had finished with his PT. The physical therapist had decided at the last session to extend his PT for an additional week. That meant 3 more visits. He was stronger. So strong that he set a goal that would be met and he could get back to work. He was on a mission. He needed to be 100% and with the help of Tori, Kate, Ryan and Castle he would achieve his goal.

Staying with Tori had been a blessing. At first, he doubted that she would understand his commitment to getting well enough to be that 100% but she had proved him wrong. She had shown him that they could meet any challenge and overcome it together. Which brought him to his next mission. He had just left his physical therapist's office with a clean bill of health. Now he was ready to complete the last step for him being a bachelor.

He caught a cab to The Olde Haunt. When he walked in Castle and Ryan were already there waiting for him. Each had a beer and were talking about something family related. He walked up behind them and struck a Mr. Universe pose that would put Schwarzenegger to shame. Clearing his throat the both of them quickly turned in their seats.

"Javi! They both uttered in unison.

"In the flesh!"

"Want a beer? Please tell me that you are cleared to toss at least one back?"

"More than one Kevin, more than one!" Espo happily replied. Kevin patted him on his back and smiled. His partner was back!

"Brian, another round for us please." Castle said.

Brian had served them their beer and went to help another patron.

Javi slid into the empty seat between Castle and Ryan. He was hesitant at first like he had a question he needed to ask them but thought better of it.

"Espo, what's got you so twisted?" Castle asked.

"Look I need to level with the two of you. I need to ask the both of you a question."

Rick and Kevin look at each other with concern. Kevin spoke first.

"Javi, what's wrong?"

"You know how endlessly I am in love with Tori, right?"

"Sure. The two of you are made for each other." Rick says.

"Well, later tonight I'm going to ask her to be my wife. We've been through hell and back. I don't want to wait for something else to screw this up."

"Now there's a man who takes life by the horns. Do you have an idea about how you are going to ask her?" Kevin hopes he won't do something dull.

"Actually, I have it narrowed down to two ways. A helicopter ride and propose that way, or a slow walk on the beach and use the walk to cover my proposal."

Rick and Kevin look at him with the same shocked look about the chopper ride idea.

"Dude, you're not serious, are you? A chopper ride?" Castle says.

"Espo, think about this, how romantic is letting Reggie the chopper pilot hear your proposal? Think long and hard before you answer that question."

"Beach walk it is then!" Espo told the both of them.

"So where is she now?" Rick asks.

"Castle, don't you and your wife talk to each other?"

"Sure we do, why would you say that?"

"Because if you spoke to your wife you'd know that Kate and Tori are at lunch. They met at Le Cirque."

"WOW, give a woman a credit card and this is what you have to look forward to."

"Tori and I will be meeting for dinner at Gargiulo's Restaurant on Coney Island. Then I'll invite her for a romantic walk right before the sun sets and ask her then." Espo tells them jubilantly.

"Well, it looks like you have it all together Javi." Ryan says.

They finish their beers and have two more before leaving the Haunt. Rick hails a cab for Espo and Ryan and passes Ryan a "C"note for the fare.

With them heading out Rick hails another cab and sets off for the loft. When he gets to the loft Kate and Tori are talking about the recent happenings at the 12th. He walks by them on the way to his office and being courteous he says hello to the both of them and gives Kate a look. Kate raises an eyebrow knowing that he's up to something. Tori sees that Kate is watching him and not really listening to what she is saying to her.

"Kate, I'm going to head out so you can deal with him." she says as she points to Rick in his office.

"Tori, I'm so sorry. He can be a child sometimes." Kate justifies.

"No problem." Just as she gets up her cell phone pings with a new message. Taking out her phone she reads the text.

"Everything okay?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, Javi wants to meet for dinner later. In Brooklyn. Kate, I'll catch you later good luck with Rick."

"Bye Tori."

Once Tori leaves Kate makes a beeline for Rick's office. Standing in the doorway she gets ready for his excuses.

"So babe, what's with the look before?"

"Kate, do you know how close the two of you came to giving away the surprise?" Rick asks skeptically.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"My lips are sealed. You'll get nothing out of me woman."

"Rick, what's going on. And if you don't tell me, my next move will be running out of here with the credit card you gave me for lunch and max it out."

Rick knew he was beaten. It's not that he could not afford whatever she charged, that was not the problem. The problem is she could come home in a Porsche. So he relented and told her.

"Your friend is going to propose tonight." He told her in a defeated voice.

"No way! When?"

"They are having dinner tonight in Brooklyn and then during a walk on the beach he'll pop the question."

The next sound he hears splits his eardrums. He never thought Kate could reach that high of a note. It was so bad he needed to stick his fingers in his ears to deaden the noise.

"Sorry babe. I'm just so happy for them. So what can we do for them?"

"Well, I have some thoughts."

Rick and Kate planned what they wanted to do for Javi and Tori. At the same time, the couple on Coney Island had just finished dessert.

"So Tori, are you up for a walk on the beach?" Java asked sounding nonchalantly.

"Sure I'd love to. It would be a great ending to dinner."

He got up, pulled back her chair and offered his hand to help her up. They left the restaurant and headed for the beach. The sun still had not set yet so he had about 15 minutes before his window closed. They interlocked fingers and walked quietly down towards the beach. Hearing nothing but the waves from the lower bay rolling in they walked along the waters edge.

Javi thought it was now or never. So he started with no turning back.

"Tori, it has been some time now since the day we met. The memory is still fresh in my mind and every time I relive the moment, a small smile starts to lay itself out along my lips.

The memories we have together, always lead me back to you!

So many times we all hear the same advice, you will know when the person you have in front of you is the one.. its funny, before you see and feel it for yourself, it's impossible to imagine how that can even be possible ... but it's true, something happens in a flash of a moment when your mind is unable to take over and your whole body just lets you know that its okay ... this person is finally the one.

Well... that is how I feel about you. I know that we have very busy careers, I know that as of late, I was recovering from my injuries which have limited our time together, that time together has been sacrificed for getting me back to 100%. As a result, I believe it would be best if we were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend but rather husband and wife..."

Javi gets down on his knee and looks up at her beautiful brown eyes and asks her

"Tori Ellis, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

He removed the ring box from his pocket and before he can slide the engagement ring on her finger she has tears rolling down her face. He hears a soft yes from her but it's barely above a whisper.

Tori is speechless. As he slides the ring on her finger and rises to draw her into a full body hug. As she looks into his eyes and can see only his love for her.

A/N: Epilogue to follow!


	15. Chapter 15

Time. There was never enough of it. Kate received a call from Tori right after Javi proposed. And now they had less.

"Kate! Javi asked me to marry him!" Tori shrieked into the cell phone she was gripping tightly.

"Tori, I'm so happy for the two of you. You both belong together." Kate says happily to her friend.

"I'm in heaven." Tori answers back.

"Tori, can you and Javi come over to the loft we need to talk to both of you. Nothing life threatening just a talk."

"Sure thing Kate, can you give us about an hour? We're still in Brooklyn and it will be at least that long before we can get there."

"Take your time and be careful." Kate adds.

After hanging up she walks back into her husband's office and as she does, in the middle of the room she sees him adding information to their wedding board of sorts. On it, are many many contact numbers for florists, dress shops, limo companies, photographers, caters, DJ's and of course the venue. She gently places her hand on his shoulder as not to scare him.

"Babe, how's it looking?"

"Kate, I never realized how hard it was to plan a wedding from the start. How did you manage?"

"Rick, I had a lot of help Alexis, Martha, and my dad, and it helped that I had an infinite amount of money to do it with."

"You're worth it babe."

"Thanks!"

A short while later there is a knock on the loft's door. Kate goes to answer it leaving Rick to add the last touches to their plan.

"Hey guys, come in. Rick will be right out." Kate says happily.

"Hey Kate," Javi and Tori say at the same time.

Kate moves to allow them to enter. She offers them a glass of whatever they wanted. Settling in with a glass of wine each, Rick arrives from the office.

"Hey Tori, Javi."

"Hi, Rick. So what's so important?"

Kate starts first. "Okay, we both have an idea for you to consider. You can say yes or no, but with all the time and effort Mr. Wonderful has invested in this I sure hope that you say yes to what we have planned."

Tori and Javi just turn and look at each other confused.

Rick continues.

"Listen, guys, we know that you have faced an uphill battle since the two of you got together. Gates was reluctant to give the okay concerning your relationship. Then Javi, you were shot at in the line of duty and that put so much more strain on what the two of you were trying to get off the ground. It could not have happened at a worse time."

Back to Kate

"We with your approval, have set up a list of categories that you can choose from to plan the perfect wedding. These people are ready at a moments notice but the moment needs to be this weekend."

"Kate, there's no way we could afford something like that. And never with 3 days!" Tori replied shocked.

Kate and Rick both have smiles on their faces that would blind a normal person.

"Well, we thought you might have said that. So all you need to do is look at the vendors we found and select one from each category. Annnnd it's on us!

"Rick, Kate we couldn't. This is way too much." Javi protests.

"Guys, this is something we want to do." Rick tells them.

"Now come on and let's plan a wedding!"

Hours later the group of four has set up everything to pull off the fairytale wedding in less than 3 days.

This is where Kate finds herself now wishing that they had more time. The only item left they were counting on was the venue. Another couple had canceled their date for the venue and the venue coordinator booked the venue without telling anyone. The owner had called Rick telling him the room was available, telling him that the couple had just canceled. Due to the lack communication between the owner and the coordinator they only received the call yesterday about the mix-up. The owner called telling Rick that was so sorry and that he would do anything to find another venue for him. Rick thanked him but declined. They were all set to play the wedding march and Rick was still MIA. The music starts and Tori appears at the end of the church pews. Javi turns and sees his bride to be.

As she walked down the aisle, actually she looked more like she floated to the altar. Stopping before the altar her dad rose and asked her if she was okay on such a happy day.

"Dad I'm in love for the last time in my life. Yes, I'm okay, more than okay!"

Her dad takes her veil folds in over her head and kisses her cheek and gives her a happy smile. Tori walks the last few feet to where Javi is standing. The vows are just about to start when there is a loud bang of the inner church door. Heads turn to see Rick rushing to Kate's pew. The priest tells them in a voice that carries throughout the church:

"Rick, you're supposed to wait until I ask if anyone objects before rushing into the church."

"Sorry, father. Please continue."

In a whisper, Kate asks "Rick what took you so long?"

"Kate, I have a new venue. Since it was such short notice, it wasn't cheap."

"Please tell me that this place is not a dive!"

"Kate relax. I booked the Grand Ballroom and the Waldorf Astoria." He says with a smile.

"Babe, This is perfect! It's only 2 blocks away. I love you!"

"So I guess I made it before they tied the knot?"

"You did, now shush so I can hear."

Fifteen minutes the priest presents Mr. and Mrs. Espostio. They give a quick kiss and turn to walk out of the church. Tori and Javi and stunned at the magnificence of the Waldorf. This is really the dream wedding! As the reception winds down, Kate and Rick walk up to the newlyweds. Rick shakes Javi's hand and kisses Tori"s cheek. Kate just kisses both of them.

"So are you guys heading out?" Tori asks them.

"We are, but we have one last gift to give to you." Kate says as Rick reaches into the inside pocket of his tux and pulls out an envelope.

"This is for the both of you from everyone at the 12th." Javi opens the envelope to find 2 first class plane tickets, reservations for a week at the all-inclusive Likuliku Lagoon Resort in Fiji.

"OMG! You didn't. Tori almost yells.

"Guys I'm speechless, but I can say thank you very much." Javi adds.

"Well, we're off. Congratulations you two. Enjoy the trip Kate says "And take a lot of pictures." Rick asks which earns him a swat to his arm. They turn and Kate thinks that they were really meant to be together no matter what...

Fin

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story. For a while, I was stuck on which way I wanted it to play out.**

 **P2P**


End file.
